Escuridão
by xtuka
Summary: A história das irmãs Campbell baterá na porta de Suze. O que será que vai acontecer? Como Suze se livrará de uma fantasma maníaca que quer tentar matar a irmã?


F I C Autor – Tuka

**Série A Mediadora.**

**Título – Escuridão.**

Escuridão. Era isso que eu sentia, era isso que eu via, uma escuridão profunda. Era como se eu fosse uma cega, não conseguia enxergar absolutamente nada. Respirei fundo, olhei para os lados, escuridão, não havia nenhuma luz. Só me restava correr, pensei. Correr acalmava tudo, aquele lugar era frio, muito frio, não conseguia ver o que estava vestindo, mas sentia aquele frio penetrar na minha pele e me fazer ficar arrepiada. Não era um lugar bom. Onde eu estava? Foi aí que ouvi a voz. Aquela voz que ficava me atormentando sempre que podia, nos meus sonhos e na vida real. Era ele, estava chamando meu nome. O que será que ele queria?

Acordei com os latidos. Levantei-me da cama com muita preguiça, e logo percebi, já era dia.

Tomei um banho quente, coloquei a minha roupa, ah, coloquei aquela bota Jimmy Choo que eu amava tanto, estava uma gata, sem querer me achar. Desci as escadas, não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas desci as escadas correndo. Entrei na cozinha que Andy tanto amava.

Lá estava Dunga tomando a última caixinha de suco e não deixando nada para mim, como sempre. Mestre estava envolvido em seus livros, e estava muito estressado pelo jeito.

- Bom dia – falei me sentando à mesa. Ninguém me ouviu claro, peguei o pedaçinho de panqueca que Andy fez antes de ir para o trabalho, e que Dunga, não sei como, se esqueceu de comer. Então, Dunga se virou, já tinha terminado seu suco, olhou surpreso para mim, não tinha me visto chegar claro, e então resmungou:

- Não sei como o Andy comprou suco de banana, ele sabe que eu ODEIO suco de banana.

Foi aí que Mestre interrompeu as reclamações de Dunga para falar outra coisa inteligente, como sempre fazia.

- A banana é o fruto, ou melhor: uma pseudobaga, da bananeira, uma planta herbácea vivaz acaule, e não uma "árvore", apesar do seu porte, da família Musaceae (gênero _Musa_ - além do gênero _Ensete_, que produz as chamadas "falsas bananas"). As bananas constituem o quarto produto alimentar mais produzido no mundo, a seguir ao arroz, trigo e milho. São cultivadas em 130 países. São originárias do sudeste da Ásia, sendo actualmente cultivadas em praticamente todas as regiões tropicais do planeta. Vulgarmente, inclusive para efeitos comerciais, o termo "banana" refere-se às frutas de polpa macia e doce que podem ser consumidas cruas...

Interrompi Mestre, que me olhou com cara feia, ele não gostava de ser interrompido.

- Hmm. Onde está o Son... – me lembrei que ninguém, além de mim, chamava Jake de Soneca. – erm, o Jake? – olhei para Dunga desconfiada.

- Está dormindo – respondeu com mau humor. Ugh, ele era um tremendo idiota.

- Dormindo? Dun. Brad vá acordar ele, podemos nos atrasar para o colégio! – exclamei.

Dunga me encarou. Estava claro que ele tinha feito alguma coisa, como sempre. Então ele começou a rir. Encarei-o de volta, com a perfeita cara de má que eu fazia. Dunga parou de rir na hora, mas ficou quieto.

- Anda Brad, o que você fez dessa vez? Responda! – pressionei.

Ele me olhou, e finalmente, depois de uma longa pausa, me respondeu.

- Ta bom, ele está dormindo de mais, é isso. Ele não está acordando, já fiz de tudo para acordar ele. Pelo jeito não vamos precisar ir para o colégio hoje. – respondeu Dunga satisfeito. Mas eu sabia, eu sabia perfeitamente que ele estava mentindo.

- Mentiroso. Vou contar tudo ao Andy! Você não tentou acorda-lo, não é?!

Mas Dunga não tinha como me chantagear, como sempre fazia. Ele não tinha nenhuma carta na manga. Finalmente, fiz Dunga acordar Soneca, já estávamos quase atrasados para ir para a escola.

- Você vai ver Suze, você vai me pagar! – disse Dunga. Fingi que não o escutei, não tinha medo das ameaças de Dunga, ele era apenas um bobalhão.

Chegamos a tempo na _Academia__ da Missão __Junipero Serra. Eu sentia que alguma coisa iria acontecer, mas uma coisa eu tinha certeza. Meu coração desejava, e muito, que o tempo passasse rápido, estava ansiosa, e muito agitada. Não via à hora de voltar pra casa, entrar no quarto para ver __ele.__ Bati na minha testa, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Jesse era um fantasma, não iria dar certo, além do mais, ele não queria nada comigo. Não tinha percebido que estava do lado de Cee Cee, ela me olhou incrédula e perguntou:_

_- Suze, você está legal?_

_- Ah, estou ótima – respondi._

_Ainda bem, que o tempo estava do meu lado. As horas estavam passando rápido, estava quase na hora do almoço, o professor de História, como sempre, dava mais uma aula chata, todo mundo estava dormindo, menos Cee Cee, que estava olhando o Adam dormir. Cee Cee, sofre uma quedinha por ele. Olhei para o lado, Paul estava ali, não estava dormindo, estava rabiscando no caderno, e há, adivinha? Kelly Prescott estava tentando chamar atenção dele, embora Paul Slater a olhasse com cara de tédio._

_Então, foi aí que me chamaram, era o Padre Dom querendo falar comigo. Mas tudo bem, fazia duas semanas que não tinha visto Padre D, ele tinha viajado. Não sei por que, mas estava com saudades dele. Arrumei minha mochila, ainda faltava meia hora para o almoço. Saí da sala cantarolando, havia algo de errado comigo. Estava ficando louca?_

_Entrei na sala do Padre D, ele estava sentado, parecia um pouco aflito. Fiquei ali na porta esperando ele perceber a minha presença._

_- Ah Suzannah, você está aí. -Padre D, nunca me chamava de Suze, me chamava, assim como Jesse, de Suzannah._

_- Olá Padre D – respondi dando um abraço nele. Sim, provavelmente havia algo de errado comigo. _

_Ele pareceu surpreso, afinal, eu não era de dar abraços, em ninguém. Eu nunca demonstrava sentimentos. Sempre fugia de abraços, principalmente. _

_- Suzannah!Como você está? Sente-se – disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas._

_Sentei-me e ainda peguei aqueles brinquedos de joguinhos dos pirralhos do ensino fundamental, que eram punidos pela Irmã Ernestina._

_- Suzannah, chamei você aqui, porque gostaria que você me prometesse uma coisa. _

_Assenti com a cabeça, para demonstrar que eu estava ouvindo._

_- Estão avaliando o colégio Suzannah. – continuou Padre Dom. Olhei para ele incrédula._

_- Sim, mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso Padre D? – respondi, estava atenta no joguinho, era de luta, meu preferido._

_- Suzannah, olhe bem para mim. _

_Olhei para ele, droga, perdi o jogo, mas tudo bem._

_- Quero que me prometa. Você promete pra mim?_

_Hm... Pensei o que será que o Padre D queria? E se eu prometesse o que eu não podia cumprir? _

_- Sim, eu prometo..._

_- Ótimo, é o seguinte, estão avaliando o colégio, e gostaria, por favor, que você não fizesse bagunça e..._

_- Claro, eu prometo, eu sei me cuidar... – respondi, olhei para ele, não era a resposta correta, ele não queria ouvir isso. Então completei – Sim, eu prometo, tentarei evitar qualquer bagunça. _

_Ele pareceu satisfeito e me liberou._

_Sai da sala, pensando se fiz certo em prometer. Afinal, e se eu entrasse em algum conflito, mesmo não querendo entrar?Azar._

_O sinal bateu, os alunos saiam das salas apressados, mortos de fome. Mas eu não tinha fome. Foi quando vi uma garota nova, tinha olhos verdes, pele clara, e cabelos muito escuros. Percebi que o ela escondia algum mistério. Estava do lado de Kelly e Debbie. Olhei para o meu lado, era a Cee Cee, que percebeu que eu tinha visto a menina nova._

_- Ah, essa aí e a Margot Campbell, uma aluna nova... Dizem que sua irmã gêmea, Claire Campbell morreu ano passado, ninguém sabe o motivo, só sabem que Margot presenciou a morte, ela é a principal suspeita, mas ninguém tem provas. Encontraram Margot aos prantos e Claire morta no chão. Elas moravam em Seattle. Acredito que seus pais resolveram trazer Margot aqui, para longe de Seattle e para reconstruir uma nova vida. – disse Cee Cee satisfeita._

_- Hmm...Mas como você sabe disso tudo Cee Cee? – perguntei desconfiada._

_- Vi no noticiário. _

_- Acredito que Kelly e Debbie não sabem disso então. – disse olhando para as três se exibindo para o grupo de jogadores de futebol americano, incluindo o Dunga óbvio._

_- Bem, elas nunca olham noticiário não é? E também, isso não foi divulgado no país inteiro, apenas na região de Seattle, eu sei disso, porque vejo as notícias de todos os estados e..._

_Mas Cee Cee parou de falar, porque estava me cutucando. Quando eu ia perguntar o que diabos a Cee Cee estava fazendo, eu vi, a voz, aquela voz que me atormenta sempre._

_- Suze – ele disse atrás de mim, me puxando._

_Então Cee Cee avistou Adam, e lógico foi correndo pra lá, deixando eu sozinha com Paul._

_- O que você quer? – falei irritada. Ele me olhou, e me fez aquele olhar malicioso e maléfico que me deixava arrepiada._

_- Você estava distraída na aula de história – disse Paul olhando nos meus olhos._

_- Erm...e daí? – disse olhando para baixo._

_- Você estava pensando __nele,__ não é? - Olhei para ele novamente, ele parecia estar se divertindo._

_- Não te interessa. Olha, eu tenho que ir agora. – falei, estava louca para fugir dali o mais rápido possível._

_- Espere Suze... Como você espera que isso acabe? Ele é um fantasma, Suze. E eu não, eu estou vivo, além do mais, eu tenho informações, sobre os nossos poderes. _

_Olhei para Paul, ugh, ele estava certo. Eu precisava parar de pensar no Jesse, não ia ter futuro, além do mais, eu nem sabia se ele gostava de mim. Ótimo, me apaixonei por um fantasma, que nem ao menos gostava de mim. Fiquei me lembrando daquele abdômen, Jesse era tão musculoso, ia dar inveja em muitas Kellys e Debbies por aí. Mas, oh, que ironia, ele é invisível, só eu, Padre D, e o garoto que estava na minha frente, sabiam de sua existência. Francamente Suze._

_-Não me interessa, não ligo se você tem informações sobre isso. – droga, na realidade eu tinha muita curiosidade em saber sobre nossos poderes, Padre D não sabia quase nada. – Preciso ir. – falei saindo nervosa e indo para longe de Paul._

_Ele não me impediu, ficou ali rindo, provavelmente de mim. _

_Perdi totalmente a fome, não que antes eu tivesse fome, mas quando eu me virei, eu vi uma menina de olhos verdes, cabelo muito escuros, e pele muito clara. Mas a Margot, aquela menina nova estava com Kelly e Debbie, provavelmente fofocando sobre alguma coisa. Como podia existir duas Margots? Impossível. Olhei de novo para a outra Margot, e percebi que em volta dela havia um brilho leve, era dia, não dava para ver direito por causa da luz do sol, mas eu conhecia muito bem aquela luminosidade, muito parecida com a de um fantasma. Fiquei boquiaberta, e me lembrei das palavras da Cee Cee: "__Dizem que sua irmã gêmea, Claire Campbell morreu ano passado, ninguém sabe o motivo, só sabem que Margot presenciou a morte, ela é a principal suspeita, mas ninguém tem provas..."_

_Fui interrompida por Cee Cee e Adam, que vieram ao meu encontro logo quando Paul foi embora._

_- Suze, você está legal? – Cee Cee perguntou, imaginei como a minha cara devia estar. _

_- Suze, se você quiser, eu quebro a cara desse idiota. – Adam respondeu, estava louco para me "defender". Cee Cee virou a cara e disse:_

_- Suze sabe se defender – então, se virou e olhou para mim. – Suze, parece que você viu um fantasma. O que aconteceu?_

_Olhei para Cee Cee incrédula. E comecei a rir, e muito, afinal eu __tinha __visto um fantasma mesmo. Mas óbvio, que Cee Cee, não acreditava em fantasmas, e me acharia louca se falasse a verdade para ela. Então eu simplesmente disse:_

_- Eu estou apenas com fome. Só isso. – o que era totalmente mentira, não sentia nenhuma fome. – Podemos ir para a aula? Vamos chegar atrasados..._

_A aula estava realmente um tédio, o tempo não estava mais do meu lado, minha cabeça girava e girava... Quando entrei na sala, quase tive um ataque. A menina nova estava sentada exatamente no lugar de Cee Cee, estava ali, rindo e falando com Paul, que não sei como, se sentou na minha carteira. Fiquei com um ódio eterno daquela menina, e sabia que Paul na realidade só queria me irritar. Cee Cee olhou para mim esperando que eu fizesse algo._

_- O que está acontecendo aqui? – olhei irritada para eles. Mas fui ignorada._

_- Olha aqui Paul, sei que você está querendo me irritar, mas isso não vai adiantar, ou você sai por bem, ou vai sair por mal! – disse quase explodindo de tanta raiva._

_- Sai fora garota. – respondeu Margot me olhando dos pés a cabeça. Não agüentei, simplesmente não agüentei. Essa garota não sabia a noção do perigo? Mas antes que eu pudesse retrucar, Paul olhou para mim, rindo, é claro. E ainda teve a cara de pau de dizer:_

_- Hoje vamos sentar aqui. Pode por favor, se retirar Suze? – disse ele me olhando e rindo, ele sabia que eu estava muito irritada, e eu sabia que ele gostava muito disso._

_- Não, não posso. Esse é o meu lugar, e o lugar da Cee Cee. Vocês vão ter que se retirar, ou nós não vamos sair daqui. – encarei Paul, esperava que o recado tivesse penetrado nele, e ele saísse logo._

_- Ah, francamente Suze, não existe lugar definido, chegamos aqui primeiro, entendeu? Podem ficar aí à vontade, não ligo. – então Paul começou a rir. Ele olhou para as minhas pernas e ainda disse: Você fica muito sexy com essa sua saia, fico surpreso que Irmã Ernestina não te deu uma punição ainda._

_Cee Cee me cutucou e me disse: Tudo bem Suze, deixa isso pra lá, vamos sentar em outro lugar._

_Finalmente a aula acabou, cheguei em casa cansada. Fui para o meu quarto e bati a porta._

_- __Nombre de Dios Suzannah! __Você me assustou hermosa. Foi então que quase me engasguei. Tive uma visão. Lá estava Jesse , com uma camisa branca, um decote em V, mostrando seu abdômen musculoso. Ele estava lendo um livro de história, provavelmente sobre a Revolução Industrial, eu acho. Céus, como ele gostava disso? Não conseguia acreditar que ele lia esses livros chatos._

_- Oi Jesse.. – respondi me recuperando. Sentei na minha cama, e comecei a folhear uma revista do__ Cosmo._

_Ele fechou o livro, e veio em direção a mim. Prendi a respiração, percebi que estava começando a suar um pouco..._

_- Como foi seu dia? – ele perguntou e se sentou do meu lado._

_- Hm. Emocionante. – respondi sarcástica._

_- Porque você está assim? Hermosa. – Jesse levou sua mão até meu rosto, tirando minha atenção para a revista. Meu coração estava batendo muito rápido, eu estava ficando louca. _

_- SUZANNAH SIMON. SE VOCÊ NÃO VIR AQUI JANTAR, VAI FICAR DE CASTIGO MOÇINHA. – dava pra ver Andy gritando lá embaixo._

_Então, Jesse retirou suas mãos do meu rosto, e disse para mim:_

_- Acho melhor você ir jantar agora. – e simplesmente desmaterializou._

_Você pode imaginar a raiva que me deu de Andy. Mas não, eu não ia suportar mais uma semana lavando louças por ter chegado atrasada ao jantar. Sabem como é Andy é muito rigoroso na questão jantar em família. E afinal, o que eu podia fazer Andy não sabia que estava interrompendo algo..._

_Saí do quarto e desci para o jantar, mamãe estava contente, dizendo que finalmente foi promovida no trabalho, pelo jeito íamos ter um jantar especial. Foi por isso que Andy não brigou comigo por ter chegado, um pouquinho só atrasada para o jantar, estava querendo agradar minha mãe, claro._

_Terminado o jantar, abracei minha mãe e dei parabéns. Disse que estava contente pela promoção. Soneca e Mestre deram parabéns para minha mãe, e Dunga também claro, depois de dar um grito (provavelmente Andy deu um pisão em seu pé)._

_Voltei para meu quarto, mas para a minha infelicidade Jesse não tinha voltado._

_Será que ele se cansou de mim? Mas percebi que havia outra pessoa ali, sentado no meu sofá. _

_- Pai? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei surpresa. Fazia tempo que ele não aparecia._

_- Filha, eu não queria perder esse jantar tão especial, em que sua mãe foi promovida..._

_-Pai, a mamãe está muito feliz com Andy..._

_- Eu sei, ela está muito feliz. Mas ainda não entendo o que esse idiota do Andy fez para ela se esquecer de mim... – interrompeu meu pai._

_- Ninguém se esqueceu de você pai. Mamãe ainda está triste pelo que aconteceu, mas pelo menos ela tem Andy agora, apesar de você não estar mais entre nós pai. Você precisa parar de perseguir a mamãe assim... - disse, não queria estar falando isso, meu coração ficava apertado cada vez que eu falava essas coisas, mas chorar eu não ia. Nunca._

_Meu pai ficou irritado, dava para perceber. Mas ele precisava mesmo ouvir aquilo._

_Apenas assenti com a cabeça para ele falar alguma coisa._

_- Suze, eu estou aqui também para te avisar uma coisa. – ele olhou bem nos meus olhos esperando uma expressão minha. Mas parecia que estava congelada, continuei olhando para meu pai, um pouco confusa._

_- Eu estou sentindo que você corre perigo, e queria que você me prometesse que vai se cuidar e não se meter em confusão. _

_- Ahn, claro pai. – respondi. Mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar por que essa preocupação, ele já tinha sumido._

_Foi aí que eu vi a imagem de Claire Campbell em meu quarto. Possuía um olhar maléfico assustador, um olhar de vingança. Mas antes que pudesse piscar os olhos, Claire já tinha desaparecido. O que estava havendo com os fantasmas hoje? Pensei._

_Coloquei meu pijama, e antes de fechar os olhos, disse baixinho:_

_- Desculpe Padre D. – afinal, eu sentia que iria entrar em uma confusão, e não ia poder evitar. _

_Fechei os olhos. E não sei se estava ficando louca mas ouvi._

_Oh __Suzannah, não chores por mim, pois eu vim lá do Alabama tocando o meu __bandolim._

_Acordei, me arrumei para o colégio e desci para a cozinha. Lá estava como sempre Dunga fazendo ameaças e reclamando. Mestre me deu bom dia e voltou a ficar absorto em seus livros, nossa, esse menino era muito inteligente. Soneca estava ali, tomando seu café da manhã, ignorando os comentários bestas que Dunga fazia. Ótimo, mais um dia feliz._

_Comi o resto do café da manhã e peguei carona com Soneca para ir à escola. _

_Percebi que Irmã Ernestina estava andando com um homem gordo, carrancudo, que usava óculos. Deduzi que ele estava avaliando o colégio, provavelmente. Pobre Padre Dom. _

_Para minha alegria, minha carteira e a da Cee Cee estavam em volta, Paul estava em seu lugar, Kelly estava ali, ao seu lado, como sempre tentando chamar sua atenção. Mas Margot, não estava presente. Como não queria falar com Paul, não mesmo, fui até Debbie._

_- Você sabe onde está Margot Campbell? – perguntei._

_Debbie me olhou e respondeu de má vontade._

_- Você não sabe? Sofreu um acidente ontem á noite, está agora no hospital._

_- Que hospital? Como assim acidente? _

_- Por acaso eu tenho cara de noticiário Simon? – ela disse tentando me cortar._

_Olhei para ela, e retruquei:_

_- Não, mas como você é uma __fofoqueira experiente__, deduzi que sabe em que hospital Margot está. Debbie me olhou, provavelmente sem argumentos e apenas respondeu a minha pergunta anterior._

_- Ela está no hospital aqui perto da escola._

_Provavelmente ela devia estar com muito ódio de mim por dentro, mas quem se importa? _

_Peguei meu material, e sai correndo da escola, ainda bem que Irmã Ernestina estava muito ocupada com o homem gordo._

_O hospital mais próximo da escola era há três quadras dali. Não precisava nem subir a colina, ainda bem._

_Consegui descobrir o quarto em que Margot estava, mas infelizmente não me deixaram entrar, disseram que apenas parentes eram permitidos. Mas é claro que eu ia entrar, por bem ou por mal. Foi aí que vi um vulto passando por um corredor, aparentemente vazio._

_Fui atrás do vulto e vi Claire Campbell olhando para o quarto de Margot. Era 301._

_- Claire Campbell. – falei esperando a reação dela. _

_Então ela se virou surpresa para mim e perguntou. _

_- Você consegue me ver? Então é verdade, você fala mesmo com __mortos__. – disse Claire alegre._

_- Mortos é uma palavra um pouco pesada, não acha? Eu diria que __fantasmas__ ficaria melhor. – olhei para Claire que veio flutuando até mim._

_- Preciso de sua ajuda. Preciso que entre naquele quarto e acabe com a vida daquela infeliz. _

_- Foi você? Você provocou esse "acidente" não foi? _

_- Claro. Ela estava passando por uma área de construção, foi aí que tive uma idéia perfeita. Esperei o momento em que ela ficasse embaixo da construção e joguei um pedaço de madeira, mas infelizmente não foi mortal. A madeira passou raspando por ela deixando apenas um corte, ela ficou inconsciente, foi aí que levaram ela, mas eu não fazia idéia onde. Depois descobri que ela estava neste hospital. Então vi até aqui, preciso acabar logo com isso. Preciso me..._

_- Vingar, sim, mas o que ela te fez?Ela que te matou? – odeio enrolação, sempre vou direto ao assunto._

_- Sim, foi ela que me matou. Você vai me ajudar ou não vai? Ela está em coma, preciso de ajuda, pois não sei desligar aqueles aparelhos todos..._

_- Claire, escuta... Eu não vou assassinar uma pessoa, eu não sou uma bandida. E você também não é..._

_- Você não vai me ajudar. – e não foi uma pergunta, logo percebi que ela estava com muito ódio, e inclusive ódio de mim também._

_- Você está na minha lista, junto com a Margot, a Jennifer, e o John..._

_Antes que eu pudesse ter a chance de perguntar alguma coisa, o fantasma de Claire desapareceu. _

_Percebi que ninguém estava me olhando, estava ali sozinha em frente ao quarto de Margot. Respirei fundo e entrei a porta não estava trancada._

_Margot estava deitada com aquela roupa medonha de hospital, estava ligada a aparelhos, pois estava em coma. Fiquei olhando para Margot, mas logo percebi que não iria adiantar nada ficar ali, como iria falar com uma pessoa que não está acordada? _

_Já era quase a hora do almoço, então esperei mais uns minutinhos ali, seria melhor chegar na hora em que o pátio do colégio estivesse cheio de alunos esfomeados e turistas visitando o colégio Junipero Serra. Consegui entrar escondida e fui para o pátio._

_Lá estava Soneca dormindo no sol, em volta um monte de meninas enlouquecidas. O que será que elas viam nos meus meio irmãos? Mestre estava rodeado de amiguinhos de sua idade. Estava ali olhando para todos, quando recebi um puxão no braço. Quando me virei para xingar quem quer que seja percebi que era Paul Slater._

_- Onde você foi? – perguntou ele. _

_- Ah, como você sabe que eu não estava aqui? – respondi irritada. _

_- Apenas sei. Você não respondeu minha pergunta – ele disse._

_- Eu sei. – respondi mais irritada ainda. Então ele deu um sorriso e me puxou pelos braços e cochichou no meu ouvido. Sua boca encostando na minha orelha._

_- Desista Suze, você não precisa fazer isso. Você não precisa ajudar esses fantasmas._

_Você pode muito bem se juntar a mim. – e então e ele encostou seus lábios nos meus e me deixou sozinha._

_Ugh, como eu o odiava. Virei-me e vi Cee Cee e Adam vindo para minha direção._

_- Suze, Suze! Onde você estava? – Cee Cee perguntou para mim. _

_- Passei mal e fui ao hospital aqui perto. – menti, foi a única coisa que me veio na cabeça. _

_Logo percebi que minha mentira foi muito mal feita, porque Cee Cee disse para mim:_

_- Não somos ignorantes Suze. Tem uma enfermaria aqui na academia. Você podia ir pra lá. _

_- Não estou mentindo. É sério, eu fui à enfermaria, mas estava em falta comprimido pra dor de cabeça, então me sugeriram para ir no hospital aqui perto, e eu fui..._

_ - Hmm. – respondeu ela, bem, pelo menos ela tinha engolido a desculpa.  
O sinal tocou, os alunos já satisfeitos, saíram correndo para não chegarem atrasados na aula. Cee Cee e Adam me puxaram para irmos para a aula de Geometria._

_ Não sabia se contava sobre Claire Campbell para Padre D, afinal ele já estava todo preocupado com aquela avaliação. Não, definitivamente eu não iria contar nada para ele. E Jesse, será que ele gostaria de saber sobre o que eu estava passando? Não, acho que Jesse iria ficar apenas entediado e voltaria a ler aqueles livros de história que ele sempre lê, ou ficaria preocupado mesmo em alimentar Spike, aquele gato estranho._

_ Fiquei pensando a aula inteira, até que finalmente o sinal tocou e fui para casa._

_ Fui para meu quarto e lá estava ele, na janela acariciando Spike, que deu um miado logo quando entrei. Gato estúpido estava com ciúmes de mim claro._

_ - Suzannah. – Jesse veio até mim e disse. – Eu ouvi falar sobre o caso das gêmeas Campbell Suzannah. _

_ - Ah. – disse. Não conseguia olhar para Jesse, se não iria sofrer de um ataque no coração. Olhei para o chão, e fiquei admirando minhas botas Jimmy Choo que eu tanto gostava._

_ - O que você está escondendo de mim Suzannah?Quem são essas Campbell? O que elas querem com você?_

_ Mas antes que eu pudesse responder, bateram na porta do quarto e Jesse se desmaterializou. Droga, me esqueci do jantar outra vez._

_ - Pode entrar. – disse irritada. Definitivamente aquele não era o meu dia._

_ Mestre entrou no meu quarto, olhou em volta e observou o livro de história sobre A Guerra dos Cem Anos que Jesse estava lendo._

_ - Estava estudando Suze? – ele então olhou para mim e completou com um ar de inteligência. - _Guerra dos Cem Anos identifica uma série de conflitos armados, registrados de forma intermitente, durante o século XIV e o século XV (1337-1453, de acordo com as datas convencionais), envolvendo a França e a Inglaterra. A longa duração desse conflito explica-se pelo grande poderio dos ingleses de um lado e a obstinada resistência francesa do outro. Ela foi a primeira grande guerra européia que provocou profundas transformações na vida econômica, social e política da Europa Ocidental...

- M...David, você veio até aqui para que? – interrompi a aula de história que Mestre estava fazendo. Ele não gostou, mas logo se lembrou porque estava ali.

- Andy está chamando para o jantar. – ele disse e saiu do meu quarto.

_ Olhei em volta e vi que Jesse estava sentado no sofá, então ele disse:_

_ - Vá Suzannah, ou Andy ficará chateado. Mas quando você voltar eu estarei aqui. _

_ Suspirei e sai do meu quarto para a cozinha. Andy não reparou o meu atraso, estava muito ocupado dando sermão em Dunga, provavelmente ele deve ter feito alguma coisa estúpida como sempre. Soneca estava no trabalho, estava tentando juntar dinheiro para comprar o carro dele. _

_ Embora não tivesse fome, comi a comida de Andy, pois era muito boa, e também por educação. Quando estava me retirando para ir para o meu quarto, ouvi a voz de Dunga me chamando._

_ - Espere aí, é a sua vez de lavar a louça. – disse ele._

_ Ótimo, tinha um fantasma no meu quarto querendo falar comigo, tinha uma fantasma maníaca querendo matar a irmã por vingança, e provavelmente matar quem estiver no caminho, ou seja, eu, e eu tenho que lavar a louça? Sim, eu tinha que lavar a louça. Olhei para Dunga, que estava rindo. Mas tanto faz apenas me virei e fui para a cozinha lavar a louça._

_ Precisava saber mais sobre as Campbells, eu sabia que Claire estava querendo matar a irmã, e não vai demorar para conseguir isso a menos que eu consiga dizia que não era meu trabalho, mas Paul era Paul._

_ Depois de lavar tudo, fiz uma careta para Dunga e fui para meu quarto. Pensava que Jesse iria embora, mas pelo jeito eu estava errada. Lá estava Jesse me esperando._

_- Hermosa, o que é que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou. _

_- Por que você quer saber? _

_Então ele veio até a mim, meu coração começou a acelerar. Droga, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Ele estava usando a mesma roupa que sempre usava, com aquele decote que mostrava seus músculos bem definidos. Fiquei olhando para seu rosto, e fiquei pensando onde será que ele tinha ganhado aquela cicatriz na sobrancelha?_

_- Suzannah, eu quero saber por que me preocupo com você. – ele disse olhando nos meus olhos. Eu sentia que era verdade, e eu sentia que iria chorar. Iria chorar de raiva. Por que ele não gostava de mim como eu gostava dele? Por que ele era um fantasma? Se ele gostasse de mim, como isso iria acabar? Será que Paul estava certo?_

_Fiquei com uma raiva profunda de Paul, porque na realidade ele estava muito certo._

_- Então, você vai me falar o que é que está acontecendo mi hermosa? – ele continuou. Não vi outra saída, então, contei tudo o que eu sabia._

_Ele me pegou em seus braços e me levou para a cama, e então ele disse:_

_- Vai ficar tudo bem Suzannah, mas você tem que contar para Padre Dominic sobre isso, tenho certeza que ele fará alguma coisa. Se você não contar para ele, eu mesmo contarei. Boa noite hermosa. – então ele se foi._

_Estava quase dormindo na aula do professor Gauer, era uma aula sobre Geografia Política. Fiquei sabendo pela fofoqueira da Debbie que Margot recebeu alta no hospital. Então Claire ainda não tinha feito nada com ela. Ainda havia chances de evitar que alguma coisa acontecesse. Fui até a sala do Padre Dom, precisava contar a ele sobre as Campbells._

_- Suzannah – Padre D estava sentado em sua cadeira atrás da escrivaninha. – Muito obrigado por não se meter em confusão durante a avaliação Suzannah, fico muito feliz que você tenha cumprido a promessa. _

_-Hm, Padre Dom, preciso falar com o senhor, sobre as gêmeas Campbell. _

_- Ah sim, o que é que tem? – ele perguntou. _

_- Padre D, foi Claire Campbell que fez aquele acidente contra Margot. Claire que me disse sobre isso. _

_Padre D me fitou com seus olhinhos aflitos atrás de seus óculos. Então ele me fez uma pergunta que eu não consegui responder._

_- Suzannah, você não conseguiu manter a promessa, não é mesmo? O que foi que aconteceu? – ele me perguntou. _

_Então eu falei tudo, tudo o que tinha acontecido. Tudo o que eu sabia. _

_Claire estava com raiva de sua irmã, pois ela a matou, mas eu não sabia por que Margot a matou, e eu não sabia nada além de que elas moravam em Seattle e que seus pais resolveram se mudar para recomeçar uma nova vida. Contei também sobre o episódio no hospital. _

_- Suzannah, não tente fazer nada, entendeu? Deixe que eu fale com Claire, e tente convence-la de que se vingar não é uma boa solução._

_- Está bem Padre D. Mas precisamos fazer algo antes que Claire faça alguma coisa. Despedi-me de Padre D, que estava muito ocupado com a festa de inauguração do museu de Junipero Serra. Olhei no relógio e vi que já estava na hora do almoço._

_Foi aí que vi Margot, ela estava agachada, e se escondia embaixo de um banco._

_- O que você está fazendo aí? – perguntei assustada. Mas ela não me respondeu._

_Foi aí que vi Claire escrevendo com um pedaço de giz em tudo que era canto da escola "__Margot é uma assassina.". __Droga, o que eu iria fazer? Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Foi aí que eu fui até Claire e disse._

_- Pare com isso, você não vai conseguir nada assim._

_- Não vou parar! Ela merece ser punida pelo o que aconteceu. Ela merece morrer! Ela vai morrer! E VOCÊ TAMBÉM VAI. _

_Como eu não concordo muito com as técnicas de mediação que Padre D usa, eu simplesmente me joguei em cima de Claire e roubei o giz dela. Quando olhei para o lado, Claire havia desaparecido e Irmã Ernestina estava ali me olhando com muito ódio._

_Como castigo eu tive que apagar todas as "pixações" que Claire tinha feito, e ainda iria trabalhar na inauguração do Museu Junipero Serra que construíram na escola. Perfeito, era tudo o que eu queria. _

_Estava limpando os muros do colégio, quando eu ouvi aquela maldita voz._

_- Suze._

_- Me deixa em paz. _

_- Suze, você não precisa fazer isso. _

_- Do que você está falando? Eu tenho que fazer isso. Deram-me esse castigo como punição... – eu falei._

_- Não Suze, estou falando. Olha só no que deu você foi se intrometer em uma briga com fantasmas, e olha só. Você está aí, sendo julgada pelo o que não cometeu. É isso que você quer? Você não precisa ajudar ninguém, é perda de tempo. – Paul Slater estava se aproximando de mim. _

_- Olha aqui, eu faço o que eu bem entender ok? _

_- Suze, você não quer saber sobre nossos poderes? Eu sei de coisas que você nem pensa em sonhar... _

_Ele estava com aqueles óculos __ray-ban,__ então não conseguia ver a expressão de seu rosto. Embora quisesse, e muito, saber sobre meus poderes de mediadora, eu estava com muito ódio de Paul, afinal ele quase matou o cara que eu __amo. _

_-Não estou a fim de saber nada de você. Eu tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer agora. _

_- Ah, ajudar uma esquizofrênica como a Margot é tão importante assim?_

_- Você me dá nojo. – falei com desprezo._

_Então, ele veio até mim e me deu um beijo, mas eu, idiota como era não conseguia resistir e não o impedi. Até que ele parou e disse para mim:_

_- Viu Suze, você não tem nojo de mim. – e então ele foi embora._

_A Festa de Inauguração do Museu Junipero Serra seria amanhã ás 20 horas, droga Andy ia ficar muito irritado comigo._

_Subi no meu quarto, Jesse não estava lá. Assim era melhor, procurei na internet sobre Campbell, e descobri algumas coisas sobre os pais de Margot e Claire._

_Jennifer Campbell, sua mãe, era uma advogada famosa que já ganhou muitos casos. E John Campbell, um famoso médico americano que já curou várias doenças muito raras. Era sem dúvida, uma família muito rica. Então, as palavras de Claire no hospital vieram a tona..._

_Você está na minha lista, junto com a Margot, __**a Jennifer**__, e __**o John**__..._

_Ela queria se vingar não só de sua irmã, mas de seus pais também. _

_Provavelmente queria se vingar de sua irmã antes... Fiquei ali olhando para a tela do computador..._

_- Mi hermosa, porque você está tão preocupada?_

_Dei um pulo, Jesse estava atrás de mim, provavelmente tinha lido sobre os Campbells._

_- Jesse.- desliguei o computador e olhei para seu roso._

_- O que é que você descobriu, para ter ficado tão pálida assim? – ele se aproximou de mim e me deu um abraço. _

_- Conte-me hermosa. – continuou ele._

_Nada saia da minha boca, por mais que eu tentasse falar alguma coisa, eu não conseguia. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas não fazia idéia do que iria fazer. Infelizmente não ia poder obedecer ao Padre Dom. Jesse parou de me abraçar e olhou fundo nos meus olhos esperando uma resposta. Suspirei e contei a ele o que tinha descoberto._

_- Nombre de dios! Como é que ela pode ter tanto ódio assim de sua família? Suzannah, você já contou ao Padre Dominic sobre isso?_

_- Sim. – disse com a voz um pouco rouca demais._

_Então ele me abraçou mais uma vez me deixando sem ar. Dava pra sentir os quadradinhos dos músculos dele. Socorro!_

_- Suzannah, eu..._

_Droga ouvi batidas na porta, antes que eu pudesse respirar Jesse já tinha desaparecido no ar. _

_- Suzinha? O Jantar está na mesa querida._

_Só minha mãe me chamava de Suzinha._

_-Está bem mãe, já estou indo..._

_Depois do jantar em família que Andy sempre fazia questão. Subi para o meu quarto e tomei um banho quente. Fiquei pensando como iria fazer para ajudar Margot e seus pais, como iria evitar Claire? Porque ela tinha tanto ódio assim de sua família?A única que sabia sobre essa família era a Cee Cee. Mas ela nunca iria entender a minha obsessão pela Margot, e eu não podia dizer a verdade, Cee Cee nunca iria acreditar em mim. _

_Finalmente chegou o dia da Inauguração do Museu Junipero Serra. O colégio estava lotado de turistas, alunos, professores, irmãs e pessoas tentando arrumar o local da festa de inauguração. Estava uma confusão. Só de pensar que eu teria que ir nessa inauguração já me deu um enjôo._

_ - Ah, você está aí Suze. – disse Cee Cee vindo na minha direção. Adam vinha logo atrás._

_ - Oi Suze. O que você acha de dar uma volta por aí? – disse Adam alegre. Mas não ficou tão alegre assim quando Cee Cee lhe deu um pisão no pé._

_ - Esse colégio está ficando cada vez mais desorganizado. É tudo culpa da Irmã..._

_ Mas Cee Cee parou de falar, por que vinha atrás dela a Irmã Ernestina._

_ - Ah, Simon, preciso da sua ajuda urgente. – ela me chamou. – me siga, por favor._

_ Olhei para as caras de espanto de Cee Cee e Adam e segui a Irmã Ernestina._

_ Ela me levou até a sala do Padre Dom. Entrei na sala e observei que Margot estava chorando em uma poltrona, e do outro lado estava Paul Slater com muita cara de sono. Padre D, logo que me viu, me pediu para fechar a porta e me sentar._

_ - O que está acontecendo? _

_ - Suzannah, que bom que você chegou. Você e Margot vão vir na inauguração do Museu Junipero Serra, e trabalharão juntas servindo a comida para os convidados..._

_ - Porque ela vai trabalhar comigo?O que aconteceu? – olhei para Margot. Ela parecia estar com muito medo. Ela possuía um corte na cabeça, dava para perceber que tinha acabado de parar de sangrar. Paul me olhou de esgoela e piscou os olhos pra mim. Apenas ignorei-o._

_ - Bem, Paul Slater e Margot Campbell, vocês estão liberados. Suzannah, por favor, espere apenas mais uns minutinhos. Preciso ter uma conversa com você._

_ Margot saiu assustada da sala de Padre D, logo atrás saiu Paul que disse baixinho para mim:_

_ - Estarei te esperando Suze. – e saiu._

_ Olhei para Padre Dom e esperei ele dizer alguma coisa._

_ - Suzannah, essa menina precisa de sua ajuda. Tentei convencer Claire Campbell para deixar sua irmã em paz, mas ela não me ouviu, simplesmente falou algo sobre um __namorado __e sobre um tal de __John __e uma __Jennifer. __Então ela foi embora, e logo depois, quando eu ia averiguar como andava os preparativos para a festa de inauguração, Margot estava caída no chão, ela chorava, e ainda possuía um corte muito feio na testa. Acredito que foi obra de Claire Campbell. _

_ - Padre D, Jennifer e John são os pais de Claire e Margot. –_

_ Padre D ficou muito surpreso, ficou me olhando, parecia que tinha ido para outro lugar._

_ - Padre D? Você está legal?_

_ - É claro Suzannah, eles são os pais de Margot e Claire! Eu sabia que tinha visto esses nomes em algum lugar, mas não tinha pensando nisso. – e então ele rapidamente abriu um arquivo e ficou procurando entre vários papéis._

_ - ACHEI, ACHEI. ESTÁ AQUI. – Padre D parecia eufórico, então ele me mostrou o documento de inscrição de Margot Campbell na academia. Embaixo de seu nome estavam os nomes de seus pais, Jennifer e John Campbell._

_ - Padre D. Eu acho que Claire quer se vingar de seus pais também... Eles correm grande perigo, assim como Margot. _

_ - Hm, Padre Dom, mas porque o senhor colocou Margot para trabalhar na inauguração?_

_ - Quando vi Margot naquele estado, chamei pelo Paul, mas aquele menino não está nem um pouco ligando para as pessoas. Infelizmente ele não quis fazer nada para me ajudar. Então chamei você, Margot está sozinha nesse colégio, achei que vocês iriam se dar bem..._

_ - Ah muito. – respondi ironicamente._

_ Mas Padre D fingiu que não me ouviu e continuou._

_ - Suzannah, não arranje problemas entendeu? Se você ver alguma coisa, me procure. Não pense duas vezes antes de me procurar. Por favor. _

_ - Sim Padre Dom, pode deixar. _

_ Saí da sala de Padre Dom, e fui assustada por Paul que estava escondido, só esperando para eu sair._

_ - Ah, é você. – disse tentando parecer indiferente._

_ - Não acredito que você vai ajudar aquela esquisitona. – disse Paul me puxando pelo braço._

_ Olhei para ele, hoje ele estava sem os óculos. Dava para ver a maldade em seus olhos. Mas eu não conseguia resistir, ele deixava qualquer menina louca._

_ - Esquisitona? O que aconteceu com o "Deixa a gente em paz?". – eu disse com desdém._

_ - Logo quando vi que ela tinha uma irmã maníaca que estava tentando mata-la eu cai fora. Você devia fazer o mesmo. – disse ele sorrindo pra mim._

_ - Eu sei o que eu faço. Agora eu preciso ir._

_ Não me virei para ver o que Paul estava fazendo, simplesmente fui para a aula. Ótimo, eu teria um teste e não sabia nada da matéria. Coitada da minha mãe tem uma filha que fala com fantasmas, que não tem namorado, e simplesmente vai mal na escola._

_ Logo chegou a hora da festa de inauguração. Eu usava uma roupa simplesmente ridícula. Mas em compensação, ali do meu lado estava Margot usando a mesma roupa medonha que eu usava. Tentava perguntar sobre sua vida particular, mas sempre que perguntava ela simplesmente virava a cara e dizia para eu cuidar da minha vida. Menina chata._

_ - Você serve as mesas 5, 4 e 3, eu sirvo as mesas 2 e 1, está bem?_

_ - Não, não está bem. – respondi. – Por que não pode ser ao contrário?_

_ - Por que não pode. – ela retrucou, e logo em seguida ela disse. – Em primeiro lugar, segundo Padre Dominic, eu estou no comando aqui..._

_ Não agüentei e simplesmente a interrompi._

_ - Está bem esquisitona. Vou servir as mesas 5 e 4, e você serve o resto. _

_ Ela revirou os olhos, mas não fez nada. Apenas saiu de perto de mim. Ainda bem, eu não consigo controlar meu temperamento._

_ A festa de inauguração estava acontecendo no pátio do colégio. Ainda não tinha falado com Padre Dominic, ele e Irmã Ernestina estavam muito ocupados recebendo as pessoas que na maioria eram religiosos, alguns turistas, e __uma fantasma__._

_ Epa. Uma fantasma? Olhei melhor e vi, lá estava Claire Campbell seguindo sua irmã gêmea Margot, aonde quer que ela fosse. Ia ser uma noite e tanto, pensei._

_ Droga. Margot era realmente uma idiota. Ela estava fugindo de seu trabalho, e indo para um lugar deserto, onde não estava ninguém. Logo atrás, com um ar maléfico estava Claire a seguindo. _

_ Desculpe Padre Dominic, mas eu precisava impedir Claire, e não dava tempo de falar com o senhor. Olhei em volta para ver se alguém estava me olhando. Ainda bem, era como se eu não existisse, dava para dar uma escapada..._

_ Então, sai de fininho e segui as duas. _

_ - Parem! – as duas se viraram._

_ -Ah, é você. – Margot me olhou com muito ódio e completou. – Me deixa em paz ouviu? Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar trabalhando em uma droga de festa religiosa._

_ Então Claire se virou e olhou para mim, ela estava sentindo mais ódio ainda de mim do que sua irmã estava._

_ - ESCUTA AQUI. PARA O SEU BEM, VÁ EMBORA. OU EU SOU CAPAZ DE TE MATAR TAMBÉM, SUA INTROMETIDA. _

_ Mas eu não me assustei, já estava acostumada com esse tipo de atitude. Apenas olhei para Claire e respondi._

_ - Hmm, ok, mas antes que você me mate, porque não me conta qual é o motivo de tanto ódio assim?_

_ Margot olhou para mim, achando que eu fosse uma retardada._

_ - Eu não vou te matar. Eu não sou uma assassina. _

_ Claire começou a rir. _

_ - PARE DE RIR. EU ESTOU FALANDO SÉRIO. – me irritei._

_ - Depois eu é que sou a "esquisita". – Margot disse._

_ Então Claire parou de rir e olhou para mim._

_ - Porque você quer matar sua irmã?Por que você quer se vingar? – continuei._

_ Então Claire sumiu. Ficamos eu e Margot ali sozinhas. Mas antes que eu pudesse me virar, percebi que Margot havia caído no chão inconsciente e Claire estava rindo de novo. _

_ - O QUE É QUE VOCÊ FEZ. – perguntei ao mesmo tempo em que ia para perto de Margot. _

_ - Não, ela ainda não morreu. Infelizmente ela apenas desmaiou. Ela sempre foi muito fresca. – disse Claire atrás de mim._

_ - Porque você quer se vingar de sua família? – repeti a pergunta._

_ - NÃO TE INTERESSA, APENAS SEI QUE VOU MATAR ESSA DESGRAÇADA. ELA MERECE PAGAR POR TUDO QUE FEZ. ELA E MEUS PAIS._

_ Então Claire veio até mim, estava rindo loucamente. Completamente fora da casinha. Droga, droga, porque eu estava usando as botas Jimmy Choo que eu tanto amava?_

_ Mas não encontrei outra solução, antes que ela me atacasse, retirei as minhas botas e joguei em sua direção. Ela ficou um pouco zonza, mas mesmo assim, não consegui impedi-la. Ela queria me matar. Mas fugir eu não ia. _

_- Escuta, se você me falar porque é que está fazendo isso. Eu posso te ajudar. – disse tentando fazê-la parar._

_ Então ela parou. Ela começou a chorar._

_ - Você vai me ajudar?...- perguntou. _

_ - Claro. Se você me disser por que está tentando matar sua irmã... Talvez eu te ajude sim. – menti. Afinal, precisava saber o motivo. Ela se calou e pensou um pouco. Um minuto se passou, parecia um século. Então ela começou a jogar as palavras em cima de mim rapidamente._

_ - Eu era feliz. Eu tirava notas altas na escola, eu era líder de torcida, fazia teatro, tinha muitos amigos, tinha até um namorado. Mas Margot tinha ciúmes do meu talento. Ela queria ser que nem eu, mas só passava de uma fracassada. Meus pais eram contra o meu namoro, eles me proibiram de ver Jason. Então eu passei a vê-lo todo dia depois da escola, dizia que eu ia à casa da Jess, minha melhor amiga. Mas eu confiava na minha irmã, àquela traidora. Eu disse pra ela sobre nossos encontros, e aquela vaca denunciou para nossos pais. Aí eles disseram que íamos nos mudar, e eu nunca mais iria vê-lo novamente. Foi aí que eu falei com ela, e ela disse que tinha ódio de mim, porque eu tinha uma vida boa, tinha um namorado lindo, e ela ficou com inveja e me denunciou. Então eu não agüentei, e me matei._

_ Levei um tempinho pra raciocinar. Então ela estourou seus miolos por que ia se mudar e nunca mais iria ver o namorado? Então ela ia se vingar da irmã, porque ela a denunciou, e vai se vingar de seus pais, por ter proibido o namoro._

_ - Você vai me ajudar ou não? _

_ -Claire, você está errada. Você não precisava se matar por causa disso. Você tinha quase 18 anos, você podia se livrar do colo de seus pais quando fizesse aniversário e voltar para Seattle..._

_ - Você não vai me ajudar. – e não foi uma pergunta._

_ Ela veio com tudo até mim, mas antes que ela fizesse alguma coisa Jesse apareceu na frente dela impedindo que ela continuasse._

_ - QUEM É VOCÊ? SAIA DO MEU CAMINHO. – embora ela gritasse apenas eu e Jesse podia ouvir seus berros de noite. Jesse ficou ali parado olhando para Claire e falou. _

_ - Você não precisa fazer já recebeu o castigo que merecia. Mas matar uma pessoa não é a solução correta para isso._

_ - SAIA DO MEU CAMINHO. - dava para ouvir seus berros abafando o barulho da festa. Padre Dominic iria ficar louco se percebesse que eu tinha saído do trabalho._

_ Então, enquanto Claire se distraia, aproveitei para ir para o lado de Jesse, pois assim me sentiria mais segura. _

_ - Suzannah, o que é que você fez? Você está bem? – perguntou ele ao mesmo tempo em que me abraçava._

_ Olhei para o lado, Margot estava inconsciente ainda, provavelmente nem lembrará de nada quando acordar. Desviei os olhos para Jesse, provavelmente estava pensando em como sair daquela situação. _

_ - Jesse, precisamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Se distrairmos a Claire, podemos pegar Margot e sair correndo, antes que alguém na festa ouça algum barulho e venha até aqui... – falei muito rapidamente, quase cochichando, mas para minha surpresa, Claire me ouviu._

_ - PODEM IR, MAS DEIXEM ESSA VACA AQUI COMIGO. ELA VAI TER O QUE MEREÇE. _

_ - NÃO VAMOS SAIR SEM ELA. – gritei de volta desesperada. Antes que pudesse me virar para olhar a expressão de Jesse, fui atingida na cabeça e acabei caindo no chão, ainda dava para ouvir o que estava acontecendo, embora meu corpo ficasse congelado ali. Não conseguia me levantar de jeito nenhum. Droga!_

_ - QUEM É VOCÊ?SAIA DO MEU CAMINHO. – dava para perceber que Claire Campbell estava aguçando seus poderes de fantasma. Maldita. Ela estava puxando tudo que era pedra e caquinhos do chão, tudo que era afiado, provavelmente ia atirar na gente. Mas dava para ouvir a respiração de Jesse ali do meu lado._

_ - Mi hermosa, vou te tirar daqui, não se preocupe. – disse ele saindo de perto de mim._

_ - ME LARGA SEU DESGRAÇADO. – Claire Campbell gritava._

_ Supus que ele a estava segurando._

_ -Escute, podemos resolver isso de outro jeito. – falou Jesse tentando convencer ela._

_ - DE JEITO NENHUM! ELAS VÃO TER O QUE MEREÇEM._

_ Ai meu deus, os Campbell eram muito problemáticos. Será que essa menina não tinha algum ponto fraco? De repente uma luz iluminou a minha mente, no sentido figurado claro. Era tão óbvio, o ponto fraco dela só podia ser o namorado! Mas espera como eu iria até Seattle traze-lo para cá? Há-há, idéia genial Suze, parabéns garota!_

_ Mas então, me dei conta de que não precisava trazer ele até aqui. Claire estava tão doente, que seria capaz de até acreditar. Pensando nisso, me levantei com toda a força que podia._

_ - SUZANNAH VOCÊ ACORDOU! – Jesse veio correndo ao meu encontro me proteger de Claire._

_ - Claire! – disse com a voz um pouco falhada. – Afinal, do que você tem tanta raiva? _

_ - ARGH! QUANTAS VEZES PRECISO REPITIR IMBECIL? _

_ - Hm... Você tem saudades do seu namoradinho? – perguntei tranquilamente._

_ - O que foi que você disse? – ela baixou a voz um pouco desconfiada._

_ - Suzannah, cuidado com o que fala... – Jesse me abraçou mais forte para me proteger da poeira. Olhei em volta, havia uma grande parte de uma construção ali perto caída e abandonada. Será que foi ali que Claire quase matou Margot? _

_ - Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu. Achei um motivo muito fraco pra poder matar alguém, com certeza o que você me contou antes pode até ser verdade, mas tem mais alguma coisa nessa história que você não quer me contar. – falei hesitando um pouco. _

_ - Do que você está fa-falando? - gaguejou Claire. _

_ - O que foi que ele te fez? Te traiu com Margot? – percebi que estava exagerando um pouco. _

_ - NUNCA! – Então ela veio até mim e puxou meus cabelos e começou a me arrastar._

_ - TIRA AS MÃOS DE MIM – gritei com raiva._

_ - NUNCA MAIS DIGA ISSO SUA RETARDADA. – Claire dizia. – NUNCA MAIS ENTENDEU? ELE NUNCA IA OLHAR PARA A TAPADA DA MINHA IRMÃ. NUNCA. – repetiu ela, mas quando vi, ela já havia me soltado e estava chorando._

_ -Suzannah, você não podia ter dito aquilo. Olha só o que você fez. Deixou ela mais irritada. – Jesse correu até mim, Margot estava caída ainda no outro lado do beco._

_ - Foi a única coisa que veio na minha cabeça. E agora? – olhei para Claire, um brilho de raiva refletia em seus olhos. Provavelmente ela tinha mesmo pego o namorado em flagrante com a irmã. Percebi que tinha pegado pesada com ela. Mas e daí? Ela queria me matar, quem se importa com os sentimentos de uma psicopata?_

_ - CORRA JESSE! – gritei percebendo que Claire vinha com tudo, junto com um monte de madeiras e materiais que sobraram da construção. _

_ A poeira cobria o local tirando toda a minha visão. Comecei a tossir, e percebi que não via mais nada. Quando uma pessoa me pegou e me tirou daquela confusão._

_ - Jesse? – perguntei. Mas então percebi que a pessoa que me tocava tinha uma pele quente, e não fria como era normalmente a "pele" de fantasma de Jesse. Cof Cof, fiquei tossindo por horas._

_***_

_ - Suzinha, você acordou!_

_ - Onde estou? _

_ - Você está em um hospital sua idiota – ouvi a voz de Dunga lá no fundo._

_ - O que aconteceu? - fui abrindo devagar os olhos e vi que estava em uma sala de hospital. Do meu lado, me dando palmadinhas estava Andy e mamãe me olhando preocupados. Sentados no sofá do fundo da sala estava meus três meio irmãos, Dunga, Soneca e Mestre. Padre Dominic também estava lá, e foi ele que me disse o que tinha acontecido. É claro que contaram para mamãe e Andy que na realidade eu e Margot enquanto saiamos um pouco da festa, fomos assaltadas e se não fosse pelo Paul, estaríamos mortas. Isso mesmo, __se não fosse pelo Paul.__ Mas Padre Dominic, logo depois que todos saíram da sala me contou a verdade. Enquanto Claire estava gritando feito uma louca e atirando pedaços de madeira em tudo que era lugar, Paul Slater apareceu e Jesse o falou para me salvar. Fiquei boquiaberta quando ele me disse isso, pois não era uma atitude típica dele. E eu não queria ficar devendo nada a ele._

_ - Não Suzannah, na realidade Jesse salvou todo mundo. – continuou Padre Dom depois do meu "protesto". – Jesse pegou Margot e pediu para Paul pegar você, mas o garoto veio correndo até mim, então eu peguei você e tirei daquela bagunça. Claire acertou Paul em cheio, Jesse então levou Margot até mim, e percebendo que Paul estava no meio do "fogo cruzado" ele correu para pegar ele e trazer para perto de mim. _

_ - Padre Dom, onde está Claire? Onde está Paul? – perguntei desesperada._

_ - Claire, percebendo que não havia mais ninguém, ficou desesperada e sumiu. Mas então eu consegui convence-la a ir embora. Ela nunca mais irá voltar Suze. Os pais de Margot ficaram assustados com esse negócio de assalto e tiraram ela da Academia Junipero Serra, pelo o que sei, eles se mudaram para Nova York._

_ - Onde está Paul? Padre Dom, o que aconteceu com ele? E Jesse? – alguma coisa na cara de Padre D, me alertava que eu estava com uma aparência horrível, acho que não iria querer ver um espelho assim tão depressa..._

_ - Paul Slater está melhor, foi liberado do hospital hoje cedo Suzannah. Jesse está bem também. Não se preocupe Suzannah. – Ele respirou fundo e falou. – Hm, vou deixar você descansar. Você precisa dormir bem, esqueça o que aconteceu Suzannah. E obrigado por ter ajudado na festa de inauguração..._

_ - Tchau Padre D. _

_ Comecei a ficar com muito tédio. Segundo o médico, eu iria dormir aquela noite no hospital para ficar em observação, mas já estava me sentindo bem melhor. Não estava mais com uma dor de cabeça horrível, então me lembrei das minhas botas. Ai meu deus, o que fizeram com as botas? Foi aí que ouvi um barulho e me virei. Jesse estava ali, para minha alegria ele estava ali me olhando, e parecia que não estava nem ligando para minha aparência ridícula. Ou será que estava fantasiando como sempre?_

_ - Mi hermosa, você está bem._

_ Então ele veio até mim, me olhou nos olhos e..._

_ Bom ele me beijou, fechei meus olhos e senti seus lábios nos meus. Era uma sensação muito boa. _

_ FIM ***_


End file.
